Identity
by specialkcantgetenough
Summary: Mistaken for another.  Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything... **

**I got this idea watching a TV episode one day and thought, "Hmm... I could turn that into a one shot." Haha. Yeah right. I have this thing about character development that doesn't exactly allow for one shots usually. **

**Anyone who can tell me what TV show/episode I was watching will be my ABSOLUTE HERO. I'll have to bake you brownies or something. Honestly though... I doubt anyone will guess.**

Chapter One

Draco ran his hand nervously through his hair as he was jostled about in the elevator. It had been a long time since he was called up to the head auror's office in the ministry. Most of the cases he worked on were small time-for example, he just finished writing his report on a 95 year old witch who attempted to brew a love potion for her cat. When he decided to become an auror, he knew he was going to have to prove himself. However, he never figured that five years later he would still be getting the worst cases in the department. It had become a bit of a joke. Whenever a case was too weird, disgusting, or just plain boring he would find it hovering above his desk within 20 minutes.

But today was different. He had arrived to find a note directing him to report to the head auror's office. He had only been there once before for his initial interview and the only thing he could think was that his career was over. After the Battle for Hogwarts in 7th year, he and his mother had been pardoned due to Harry Potter's testimony. His father was in one of the nicer cells in Azkaban, but it still left Draco to care for his mother. Many expected him to follow in his father's footsteps and become a barrister, but he had learned the hard way about living up to other people's expectations. After a year abroad to escape the media frenzy that followed his pardon, he had returned and surprised everyone, including his mother, by taking the auror's exam. And now he was about to be fired.

With a slightly ominous DING the elevator opened and Draco shuffled out. "Name?" asked a pretty witch sitting behind a desk.

"Draco Malfoy. I'm here to see Head Auror Richard Jenkins."

"Ah, yes. He's expecting you. Go right in."

As the door swung open, Draco's eyes took a minute to adjust to the dimmer lighting. Seated behind the desk was the tall figure of his boss, Jenkins, but it was the other man in the room that caught his attention. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad you're here so we can begin. I believe you know Mr. Potter?"

"Whoa, wait a minute. The ministry wants to yank a successful quidditch coach like Rickman? Bring him up on charges for being _too good _at his job?"

Draco watched his former enemy respond to their task. He had filled out, still a little short but stocky enough to make up for it. His hair was still as crazy as ever, but it was his enthusiasm that bowled Draco over. No tabloid paparazzi in the world could translate that into a front page photograph.

"Rickman has been on our list for awhile. He was under suspicion during Voldemort's return to power, but no one was ever able to tie him to anything. We have heard from a reliable source that he may be using the Dark Arts to help his team win."

"That explains a lot," Draco chimed in. "Since when were the Cannons a likely choice for the Cup?"

Potter looked like he was about to say something but Jenkins cut him off. "You ready to suit up Potter?"

Harry's face changed to pure glee. "Quidditch?"

Jenkins nodded.

Practically clapping his hands, Harry said, "I knew this day would come. Yes sir."

"Lovegood will handle background. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up. Most likely he would be stuck running Potter's errands or playing media puppet. "Yeah?"

"You're the foil."

His day had come. This was the best assignment he'd ever had. Quidditch AND being ordered to keep up a witty banter with Potter? He restrained his desire to jump and shout and settled for a smirk. "Alright."

Harry obviously had a different opinion. "Uh, sir? Are you really set on that combination?"

Draco looked at his new partner. "Beef and brains. I think it's a perfect combination."

Jenkins shook his head. "Look, it's this simple. You two are the best Quidditch players I have on the force. If you're going to pass as pros, I've got to have the best. You don't want the assignment, just tell me Potter."

"No, no. I want it."

Draco smirked again. "Brilliant."

Jenkins stood and handed both a file. "Now you may be our best players, but you are also too recognizable. As with all undercover missions you'll be using polyjuice potion to assume a new identity."

Potter made a face and even Draco gagged a bit at the idea.

Jenkins went on, "Because of budget cuts this year, our stores are low. You'll be using the same potion. You will be the Gregori twins from East Prussia."

"Well Potter, it looks like your dreams are finally going to come true. You get to look just like me."

"That's another thing," Jenkin's jumped in, "I know there's history between you two, and frankly I don't care. The only history I care about is the kind that can help us solve the case." He turned to Harry who was still glaring daggers at Draco. "I understand your old friend Ronald Weasley has recently been traded to the Chudley Cannons. Under normal circumstances, I don't allow anyone to expose their identity while undercover, but I know Mr. Weasley has helped you in the past. Fill him in on the case. See if he's seen anything."

Still a little shell shocked from the surprise assignment, Draco followed Harry from the office. Before they got to the elevators, Harry grabbed his arm. "We should probably talk about this since we're working together right?"

Draco could see the inner battle between pity and disgust he always saw when he talked to Potter. With a shrug, he said, "We're just going in there to play quidditch man. Alright?" When he didn't respond, Draco walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Coach Donald Rickman sat before his fire, talking to the jabbering Russian head in the ashes. "Well, like I said, when they graduated from Durmstrang I knew the Cannons was the only place for them to play."

Rickman smiled. "It's nice to see that our reputation stretches all the way over to," he looked at his file, "East Prussia."

"You're legends!"

"Thanks. We work very hard to make that list. I hope these guys can contribute."

"Yeah, well I'm certain they will. Like I said, they're twin brothers. Best set of beaters I've ever seen. Around here they call them 'The Wall.' Now there is one more thing I should tell you about these boys. They're the best players I ever coached, but they are a little... unique."

"Unique?"

"Weird."

"Drug problems?"

"No! No, no, no. They're just a bit strange. I can't explain it."

Coach Rickman laughed. "Coach, if these guys can start for me, I don't care if they think they're house elves. I appreciate the call. Good luck with your season."

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you. I'll need it." With a pop the head was gone.

Rickman shook his head and laughed about the funny Russian coach before poking his head outside his office. "Would you send in Harrison and Daniel Gregori, please?"

A moment later, two hulking men walked into his office. They were completely identical, except that one wore an earring. They were the kind of players who looked like they ate babies for breakfast, and only just out of school. "So, I hear you boys want to play some Quidditch?"

"Maybe," said one.

"Maybe," said the other.

They looked at each other, then looked at the coach. "Maybe."

After a few minutes talking strategy with the coach, the rest of the team filed in, muddy and tired from practice. Coach Rickman called out, "Weasley! Get in here, I've got a couple of new players for you to show around!"

Ron bounded across the room with a grin, "Har-"

Draco jumped out of his seat, shortly followed by Harry, sure their cover was about to be blown.

But the sight of two hulking Russians made Ron freeze. With a look of confusion he cleared his throat. "Uh, hmm, har- har- Happy to do it coach!"

Rickman looked a little bewildered, but he shook it off and clapped Ron on the back. "This is Ron Weasley, our keeper. Between the three of you, I'd say our defense has got some great potential. See you boys tomorrow for practice."

Three minutes later in the now empty locker room, Ron turned to his companions. "Harry?"

"Yeah?" they both answered.

Harry shot Draco a look, then said, "It's me Ron, it's Harry."

"Oh good. But your letter didn't say anything about a twin. Who's this guy?"

"He's my partner."

Ron still looked confused. "Yeah, ok, but who-"

"Oh don't tell me you've forgotten me Weaselbee?"

In a second, Ron had Draco up against the lockers by the neck. "Malfoy? You scum! How dare you-"

"Ron!" Harry grabbed his friend's arm. It was a good thing too, because Draco was starting to black out. "Look, I'm not crazy about it either, but he's here under ministry orders, just like me."

Ron still looked unhappy, but with a shove he stepped away from Draco. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Probably for this exact reason," Draco leaned against the lockers in an attempt to hide his gasping for air. "What would people say if you had an already developed loathing for someone you just met?"

Harry gave a sheepish shrug and nodded.

Ron looked back and forth with an angry expression, but soon it melted into exasperation. "Well alright, fine. But how am I supposed to tell you apart? It's gonna be bloody difficult."

"Not really," Harry pointed, "look, Malfoy's got an earring so you can tell on sight. And our cover names are Harrison and Daniel. H for Harry and D for Draco. Just don't slip up or we could have some problems."

Ron showed them around, albeit begrudgingly when it came to Draco. Draco felt uncomfortable so he chose a locker far away from Ron and Harry's. When he'd finished moving in his stuff he followed a few yards behind. They rounded a corner and came to a lobby where a witch in a green sweater was waiting. "Darling! You're here! Hope you haven't been waiting long!" Ron called out a little too loudly.

It wasn't hard to miss the surprise on her face at his enthusiastic greeting, but as soon as she saw he had company she smoothly covered it up and put on a big smile. "Ron!" She jumped up and hugged him, then turned to Harry with a quizzical look Draco recognized.

"Granger?" She looked amazing! Gone were the buck teeth and the frizzy hair. She had cut it short in a pixie cut that showed off her neck and shoulders. And the green sweater she was wearing... For a moment he was frozen. At the sound of his voice, her brown eyes looked over Harry's shoulder and found him.

"That's Weasley now," Ron growled. Draco had heard they got married right out of Hogwarts, but until now he had never actually believed it. He stood their dumbly oggling her new look while Harry explained again who he was and why he was there. Her reaction was much different from her husband's. She glanced first at Ron as if to gauge his reaction, then to Harry for reinforcement that this was in fact Draco Malfoy, and then back to him. She simply nodded. "Malfoy."

"Granger."

Ron gave a snort of disgust and put his arm around Hermione. "Well come on Harry, you're coming to dinner at our place."

To his credit, Harry glanced over at Draco, but Draco held up his hands. "It's called the Golden Trio for a reason. See you at practice."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After hanging up their coats, the Trio sat down on the couches, Ron next to Hermione and Harry across the table. He took a swig from his hip flask that held the antidote for the polyjuice potion and his face slowly bubbled back to his own. With a grin he asked, "So, how have you two been?"

"Fine."

"Fine?" Ron gave Hermione a pointed look and draped his arm around her shoulders. "We're MORE than _fine_." He gave her a squeeze. "We're Fantastic!"

"Fantastic," she quickly agreed.

For the next few minutes there was small talk, but it quickly drew to a close. It was strange how the three had been so close at Hogwarts, and now five years later they ran out of things to say in so short a time. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Can I get you a drink Harry?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. That'd be great 'Mione. Thanks."

"Oh, me too sweetheart. A bourbon would be perfect."

"Sure dear. Right away."

Hermione hurried to the bar in the kitchen. Mentally she kicked herself. It wasn't as if she and Harry hadn't talked recently. They exchanged letters quite frequently. She even consulted on a few of his cases when he needed it. Picking up the drinks she resolved to make more of an effort to be conversational.

"What did you think of that drill we did today?"

"Kicked my arse. I'm so out of shape. How long did it take you to-"

Hermione's resolve quickly evaporated. All conversation ceased as soon as she entered the room. She sat next to Ron and literally heard the clock ticking as they all sipped at their drinks. Two minutes later, she couldn't stand it. "Why don't I pop out and get us some take out? I'm not in the mood to cook."

Ron snorted, but covered it up with a cough. "Great idea! See, isn't she great? Couldn't ask for a better wife," and he surprised her by pulling her in to plant a kiss on her cheek.

Harry smiled kindly, "Do you need any help?"

"She'll be fine," Ron waved her off. "Come on, let me give you the grand tour..."

Hermione took her time getting the food. She knew Ron could talk for literally hours about the huge condo the Cannons had given him as a bonus when he signed this summer. Ron loved it for the lavish design and the three bedrooms. Hermione loved it for the location. It was a two minute walk to Hyde Park and more often than not she spent her days writing there. Since leaving Hogwarts she had published three books and was working on a fourth. She also worked freelance for the Prophet writing editorials and gave frequent lectures at Hogwarts and the other schools. In the beginning, Ron had traveled with her as she compassed the globe on her book signing tours and the lecture circuit. It had been an adventure. Now though, she traveled alone while he had practice. Still, when she was in town, she would come out to every practice, every game to share his passion.

Passion. With a shiver, she pulled her coat closer as she walked briskly up the street. That was something their relationship hadn't had in a long time. They lived more like roommates than husband and wife. He was trying too hard, with Harry here, to make it seem like things were alright. He had been more affectionate over the past half hour than he had been over the past month. Then again, she had only been home three days out of the past month with her travel schedule.

There it was! She did it again! She could never really bring herself to blame Ron because she knew she deserved at least half of the blame. Still... Where was she? Walking in the cold to get food. Where was he? Warm, at home with her best friend. As she rounded a corner, a sign caught her eye and a wicked thought jumped into her mind.

"You're back! About time, I'm starved! And you brought... Indian food?" Ron shot her a look Harry didn't see, but she pretended she didn't notice.

"I found this little place a few months ago and fell in love. You don't mind, do you Harry?"

"Not at all. My work at the Ministry takes me to India all the time. I love the food, great idea 'Mione."

Ron wasn't happy. She could tell. When he traveled with her before, while Hermione loved to try the local cuisine, he sought out the tastes of home. She would never forget the time they were in South Africa and he special ordered a cheeseburger. But tonight, out of respect for Harry, he set his mouth in a fine line. "Lets eat then."

The course of conversation was very different at the dinner table than it had been in the living room. Because Ron was unfamiliar with the food, most of his attention was taken up by the spicy masala and curry Hermione had brought home. Harry and Hermione talked freely as they used their hands to enjoy the meal.

They discussed her book, the latest politics at the ministry, and the newly appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Neville Longbottom. As dinner came to a close, Hermione felt almost like a whole person again. Of course, until she looked at Ron.

His face was bright red, almost the same color as his hair, and he was sweating profusely. "Ronald, are you alright?"

"I-" he wiped his face with his napkin, looking truly distressed, "I-I think so. It's just so spicy!"

"I'm sorry!" she said. "Why didn't you say something? This kasmiri pulao is lovely, and not spicy at all, I would have let you have some."

He simply shook his head, looking unable to say anything more.

Hermione felt horrible again. Her wicked thought had backfired on her, as they always do. It was childish and wrong to give him food he couldn't handle. "Why don't you and Harry go into the den while I take care of the dishes?" It was a poor excuse for a peace offering, but he accepted it all the same.

"It was so nice to see you again!"

"Likewise," Harry said as he pulled on his coat. It looked funny on him because it was made for a much bigger man, but as soon as he took a swig of polyjuice potion it fit him perfectly. "I'll be seeing you soon."

Ron and Hermione stood holding hands for a second after Harry was gone, then quickly went to opposite sides of the room, pretending to have something to do. After wringing her hands for a few seconds, Hermione said, "I'm sorry about the food."

Ron simply grunted, "I'm going to bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The first thing he noticed was the smell. It was like mold and hate and death all rolled into one. Slowly, he opened his eyes and found himself at home. But it wasn't his home. Not anymore. Evil had taken up residence and killed all his good memories. He looked around the room at the frightened people. Fear is a funny thing, it affects everyone differently. Some get angry. Some go crazy. Some try to be smart about it and look out for themselves. Some simply shut down and stop thinking. As if he'd done it before, he made his way through the room full of death eaters to a corner, only to find it was already occupied... by himself.

Right about now, Draco realized he was dreaming. He'd had this one before, many times. In the early days, his subconscious mind would try to change the outcome. He would scream and cry, beg and kill, but nothing stopped it. He'd had this nightmare so many times, he simply succumbed and watched it unfold. He always watched himself in this dream, rather than watching from behind his own eyes. What he saw disgusted him: a sniveling coward. After the war, his mother had taken him to St Mungoes to see a Divinator. She had told him it wasn't his fault. That he didn't have a choice. They would have killed him if he hadn't done the things he did, and so he should forgive himself. It took a long time for him to recognize his own fault and forgive himself. But now the nightmare was back... and he knew why.

It was always her. As a junior Death Eater, Draco had tortured several people, run people out of their homes, and even killed a couple aurors in a battle. But it wasn't these crimes that haunted him. It wasn't the things he had done that plagued his nightmares. It was the things he HADN'T done.

_"Draco! Darling, come look what Auntie Bella found! It's a nice, juicy mudblood. Lets make her squeal shall we?"_

Draco turned slowly to see Hermione being held hostage by his Aunt. She looked at his dream self with wide eyes as she tried to wrestle herself out of Bellatrix's strong grasp.

_"Oh, no. That's alright Aunt Bella. I think I'm going to head up to bed." _Draco cringed at the words as his dream self sputtered them out, not able to look Granger in the eye.

_"What? And miss all the fun? You are my sister's son aren't you? You should be more like your father. He would never turn down a mudblood."_

_"No really, that's all right."_

_"Well at least stay and watch. It won't take but a minute." _Bellatrix turned to her captive with an evil grin. _"Or maybe it will. I like to stretch it out if I can. Most fizzle out after a few minutes, but this one looks like she's got some fight in her." _She suddenly leaned in and licked Granger's face from chin to hairline.

_"You filthy hag! Get off me!" _Hermione spat right in her face.

_"Ugh!" _Bellatrix threw her to the floor. _"You disgusting mudblood! I'll teach you to spread your filth like that!"_

_"Ahh!" _Granger's screams filled the entire house. Draco watched, unable to breath as she writhed on the floor. His dream self was no better, uselessly trying to disappear into a tapestry. _"Malfoy! Help me! AHHH! Oh Merlin! Malfoy!"_

_"I can't!"_ his dream self whispered into the wall as he turned himself away from the struggling girl_. "I can't!"_

Then suddenly it wasn't Granger on the floor, it was him. Now he looked up through his own eyes and he saw something his nightmare had never shown him before. It wasn't Bellatrix doing the torturing. It was himself. _"No wait! Stop! AHHH!"_

Draco jolted awake, sweating profusely and breathing like he really had just endured the Cruciatus curse. He looked around his spartanly bare flat, wondering if he had called out in his sleep. Not that anyone would have heard. His mother lived almost exculsively in Cannes now, and he was alone. With a sigh, he ran his hand through his stringy hair and swung his legs out of bed, knowing he would never go back to sleep now. "Granger," he muttered as he reached for his trainers. Of course it was seeing her today that had drudged up the old nightmare. In record time, he was dressed, out the door, and running down the dimly lit street. "Lets see if 10 kilometers can push you out of my head."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Ok, for today's scrimmage we've got teams of two." Coach Rickman stood in the middle of the field with his Assistant Coach Dennis. "A beater and a chaser. The extra chaser will rotate out to go one on one with Weasley at the hoops. Gregori!" Harry flew down to him. "Alright, listen up Daniel-"

"No, I'm Harrison. Don't make that mistake again cuz I'm really sensitive about it."

The coach nodded. "You and Ferris are a team. You take the right, inside... Harrison."

"Ok boss," Harry flew off down the pitch.

Rickman turned to Coach Dennis and shrugged. "Unique."

Draco loved to fly. As soon as he climbed on his broom he couldn't help but grin. As he soared into the sky the bat felt natural in his abnormally beefy arm because he and Potter had trained with their new physiques. On the other side of the pitch he could see Potter and Ferris lining up to try and block his team's maneuver. The coach blew the whistle and they were off. Draco raced up the pitch, intent only on watching for Potter's bludgers, but something caught his eye. He risked a glance down and saw Granger seated in the stands with a book. Frankly, he was surprised to see her there, only a few other wives came to practices. Even out of her element, she was still reading. The same wind on his face fluttered her pages and blew her short hair into her eyes. Every now and then she would reach up and brush it away with her hand...

A second later he was on the ground. His vision was fuzzy, but he could make out the shape of his twin leaning over him with a grin. He had a vague memory of a bludger flying toward his head, but nothing else. He shoved Potter away. "What the hell is your problem?"

Harry just smiled wider. "Nothin. I feel fine, _Daniel."_ Rather than help him up he gave his shoulder a slap that sent him back into the dirt. Ron sniggered into his sleeve.

Coach Dennis leaned over to Rickman and asked, "That's the way he hits his twin brother?"

Rickman responded with a smile. "Yup. And he LIKES his brother."

After practice, Draco and Harry went back to the ministry to be debriefed and restock on polyjuice potion. Outside Jenkin's office, Draco started in on his partner. "Hey man, I didn't get put on the team to be a casualty."

Harry wasn't impressed. "Oh? You can't take it?"

"I'm supposed to make you look good, remember? You don't think I could have sent it right back at you if I wanted to?"

"No I don't."

"No you don't?"

"Excuse me gentlemen?" Jenkin's opened his door. "My office. Now."

Draco mumbled, "You're a dead man, Potter," then shuffled in behind him. Inside was Luna Lovegood. Draco used to think she was insane (Ok, maybe he still did) but after working a couple cases with her he saw there was method in her madness. He didn't understand her process, but she was one of the best aurors on the force and that said a lot.

"Hello Harry," she said in her dreamy voice. "Ah, Draco, nice to see you. How is your snargle problem?"

"Huh?" Draco stammered, "Oh, uh, just fine thank you."

"I'm glad to hear it. Last time I went to your office it was infested. Did you use the incense I gave you?"

Luckily, Jenkin's interrupted. "What have you got Lovegood?"

"My sources have seen Coach Rickman purchasing illegal herbs in Knockturn Alley. According to my research, his father was a well known Alchemist and he certainly would have access to his library. It is my belief that he is trying to summon the spirits of the dead to interfere with his players."

"Interfere?" Potter looked unsure. "Why would he want his own players distracted?"

Jenkins shook his head sadly. "Not with the intent to harm, Potter. The spirits of the dead can also magnify a person's abilities, or even take over a person's body if it's powerful enough. If he's controlling them, he can make his players do anything he wants, like puppets."

"Why not just use the Imperious curse?"

"Too obvious. There are checks against that kind of thing, wards put up in the stadiums. He's found another way." He stood and walked Luna to the door. "Good work Lovegood." The way he closed the door made it clear he was not finished with them. Slowly, he turned and folded his arms. "Okie dokie. You two want to tell me what's going on?"

Draco looked at Harry. Harry looked at the ground. "There's nothing going on, sir."

Jenkins' didn't buy Draco's brush off, but he moved on. "Any first impressions of Rickman?"

Draco sighed. "Well based on practice, I didn't see any of the amazing plays we've been hearing about. The players seem pretty average."

"Well I think he's one hell of a coach," Potter growled. "He taught me more in one day than I learned playing for Gryffindor."

"They didn't teach you cheap shots in Gryffindor?"

"That was a clean hit, Daniel."

"Hey," Jenkins felt like he was refereeing a match instead of holding a meeting, "I put Malfoy in there so you wouldn't hurt anybody Potter. The last thing I need is you injuring some well connected pro player OR your partner in your quest for glory."

Potter steamed for a second, then said, "Well I gotta go all out if I expect not to get hurt myself." He turned to Draco, "If you can't take it, you shouldn't go crying to Jenkins."

After a slight pause, Draco said coldly, "I can take anything you can dish out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Hey excuse me," Jenkins stood up. "I thought there was no problem here?"

Draco punched his fist into his hand. "There's not."

"Rickman is a great coach. He teaches you how to stay in the game mentally and physically. He's a winner... who wins."

Jenkins sat down again. "I know Potter, but at what cost? I want to know how far he'll go to win."

"Gregori, you got a minute?"

Harry looked up to see Coach Rickman leaning against the locker with a smile on his face. "Sure coach. Is something wrong?"

"No, no. You and your brother are doing great. Well, I should say HE'S doing great, you're doing SPECTACULAR. It's easy to see where the talent really lies. That's why I'd like to make you my Defense Captain."

Harry's face must have lit up because the coach laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Thought you'd like that. I'm not afraid to recognize potential when I see it. You like playing for me, Gregori?"

Harry was torn. He was here to put this man behind bars, but he really was a great coach. "I really do," he answered truthfully, "My brother and I both do."

"I'm glad. But remember Gregori. You don't have just one brother out there now. You have six."

"Yes sir."

As the coach walked away, Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

"You want a little piece of advice?"

He looked up to see his twin suiting up a few lockers down. "Nope." He tried to busy himself in his own locker.

"Too bad, you're gonna get it anyway." Draco looked around the locker room to make sure they were alone, then leaned in and whispered, "I think you better remember you're investigating a case, not trying to get to the World Cup."

"Yeah, I know." Harry knew he was right.

Something was bothering the golden boy and it made Draco anxious. After all, it wasn't as if he could pretend he wasn't connected to his own TWIN if his partner did something rash. "So what are you? Living out some fantasy?"

Harry almost denied it. He almost brushed it aside as some ploy Draco was using to get under his skin. But then, "Maybe. I was a good player, but then life happened and because of who I am I had to make sacrifices. Now," he touched his uniform almost lovingly, "Now I'm getting this rush. I'm feeling good about myself. I know what winning in the pros LOOKS like, but I wanna know what it FEELS like."

Draco shook his head. "You're taking this too seriously. It's just Quidditch, I mean have some fun. Hit somebody. All I'm saying is, you gotta keep your head in the game. The RIGHT game. The one that ends with us making the case against Rickman and putting him away for a long time."

Harry watched his twin leave and looked down at his shoes. "I SAID I didn't want any advice," he mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

During practice they came to blows. Coach Rickman kept Draco back as he sent the rest of the team to the showers. "You got some personal problems with your brother?"

Draco spit out some blood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "My brother is a little delicate, Coach."

"Well since you're the tough one, I want to see 5 laps around the pitch."

Exhausted, hungry, and dirty, Draco finally headed back to the locker room. After his shower, he realized he had left his shoes in his locker. As he approached, he could hear arguing. Thinking it might be related to the case, he crept closer. Through the grate in the lockers he could make out Ron, and it didn't take long to figure out who he was arguing with.

"Bill and Fleur invited everyone over for the baby's birthday on Thursday night. I said we'd go."

"Thursday? Ron, you know that's the night the equinox lines up. I've been waiting to document it for my book! I've been planning this for months."

"Like you'll never get another chance. This is my family we're talking about."

"For your information, this only happens every 356 years, but that's beside the point. I come to EVERY game, and I don't even like quidditch. I'd like the same support from you for my research."

"Psh, your research? That's all you ever think about, ever talk about! I thought when we got married after Hogwarts you'd drop all this studying!"

"Are you kidding me? This is who I am! I thought you knew, thought you liked that about me!"

"Well sure I do 'Mione. It's just when you grow up and get married there's other things, better things."

"Like what?"

"Well... err... I don't know, family."

The silence was deafening.

Her voice was low and shaky, "I can't believe you just threw that in my face. You SWORE when we found out you wouldn't hold it against me."

"Oh come off it Hermione. You can't use that against me every time we fight about family. YOU KNOW I wanted a lot of kids and I KNOW what Bellatrix did ruined you-"

"Stop it!" She stepped into view and Draco's heart broke. Tears splashed down her face and her voice cracked as she shouted, "I'm sorry I can't give you the big family you always wanted! But I will not take this anymore! Tell your family I won't be coming!" She fled.

Draco hadn't heard a fight like that since his father went to Azkaban.

_"Keep your voice down Lucius, Draco will hear!"_

_"Quit that crying Narcissa! You know your tears don't work on me. I don't care if he does! Its not as if he's every worked a day in his life! It's about time he came to recognize his own hand in what's happening to our family!"_

_"Please Lucius! He's just a boy. It was foolish of us to expect he could handle such a responsibility."_

_"He could have done it! Bellatrix, Fenrir, EVERYONE saw him with his wand pointed at an unarmed Dumbledore. Two words and our family honor would still be intact."_

_"You know it's more than the words. I remember when you first had to use that curse-"_

_"This was different! He knew how much was riding on him."_

_"Exactly! Exactly! He would never have had to bear that burden if you hadn't bumbled with the prophecy..."_

Ron slammed a locker, bringing Draco out of his memories. Suddenly he was angry. "Well done Weasel," he stepped into the light, slowly clapping his hands. "And here I was thinking she'd lost it when she married you. But I see she's the same old Granger."

"Dammit!" Ron slammed the locker again. "She's a Weasley now!"

Dripping with his signature sarcasm Draco said, "OF COURSE she is. Although, she still sounds like Granger. A little depressed maybe... Anyways, from the sound of it, she won't be a Weasley for long." Angry again, he stepped into Ron's face. "Didn't your mother ever teach you..." But it was pointless. Draco knew it. Why would Ron Weasley ever listen to a word he said? Even if it was the truth? "You know what? Forget it. Five years ago I would have said you were worse off for marrying someone with her blood. Now I know she's the one stuck in the mud."

Ron stepped toward him, visibly shaking with fury. "Sod off Malfoy." He might have looked dangerous if it wasn't for the heartbroken look on his face. "You don't know anything about my family. Stay out of my business or I'll out you to Rickman. I don't care if it does blow Harry's cover."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Draco slammed the door extra hard as he left the building. It had started to rain so he stood under the overhang for a minute to pull on his jacket. "Bloody hell," he said to himself. He was worried about Potter doing something rash to compromise their mission, and what does he do? He puts his nose where it doesn't belong. Trouble in paradise was nothing new, nothing to worry him. Just as he was about to turn on his heel and apparate home, he heard a soft noise from around the corner of the building. Daring to peek he saw that it was Granger.

She hadn't made it far. There was a bench along the side of the building and she looked like she had simply crumpled to the ground next to it. Her arms were up on the seat and her head was buried in her elbow to muffle her tears. Draco felt uncomfortable, especially since he knew why she was crying. "None of my business," he told himself, but he couldn't bring himself to leave her there. Awkwardly he walked over and crouched down beside her. "Hey, you alright?"

She looked up surprised, but a second later she threw her arms around him with a sob. "Oh Harry!"

"Huh?" Draco froze, unsure of what to do. Belatedly he realized he forgot to put his earring back in after his shower. Bloody thing was Potter's idea. "Oh, uh-"

"I'm a horrible wife!" she sobbed into his shoulder. "I can't give Ron what he wants. He wants a family, I know he does."

Draco looked down at the woman in his arms and carefully returned her hug. She held him tighter, like he was a lifeline. Just then, a flash of lightening lit up the sky. The storm was getting worse. "Come on," he pulled her to her feet and sat her down on the bench.

She was babbling through her tears. "I watch him with his little nieces and nephews and I can see the pain in his eyes. I want it too, doesn't he know that? But I'm broken, and I can't."

He sat down next to her and awkwardly patted her on the back. ""That wasn't your fault." He surprised himself how much he cared about this little woman. Probably guilt...

She took a deep breath, but her voice didn't sound any happier. "That's what everyone says, but it IS my fault we can't start a family."

"No." Draco remembered like it was yesterday. The Dark Lord was gaining power and had his family held captive in their own home. The night Harry and the others were brought to the mansion, Draco had nearly died of fright. Then, when his insane Aunt Bella had discovered Granger... Flashes of his recurring nightmare the few nights before played out before his eyes; her screams, her reaching and pleading with him, his cowardice. Now he knew her torment didn't end that night and he felt physically ill knowing he could have prevented all of this. "What she did that night... what everyone did that night should never have happened. You didn't deserve that. If things had gone the way they should have you would be happy with Ron."

She looked up with grateful eyes, then sighed. "I don't know. I mean, yes that is a huge factor, but it's other things as well." She was silent for a moment, staring out at the rain. "I remember the first meal I tried to make after we were married. It was a disaster! I guess he just assumed I could cook." She gave a laugh that made him frown. "It's only gotten worse since then. My marriage is a failure. I'm a failure."

Who knew Hermione Granger was so insecure? Draco thought back to all the times he'd tormented her in school. She was so sure of herself and everything she touched turned to gold. This was not the same woman he knew before. "No," he shook his head, "No, Hermione Granger and failure don't belong in the same sentence together. Or have you forgotten?"

Her only response was a sad smile, and he knew she didn't believe it anymore.

Suddenly, he got a brilliant idea. Later he would ask himself what made him take so much interest in her plight. Pity? Guilt? Something else? "I know what you need." He took her hand and pulled her up to stand next to him. "Come with me."

He felt her tense beside him as she side-a-long apparated with him to his favorite wizard coffee house. "What are we doing here?"

"Just trust me, you'll like it. I promise." He pushed to the front of the line. "I'll have a cafe macchiato and," he glanced at Hermione, "a chai tea latte. To go."

She was looking at him strangely.

"Ever had a chai latte? You're going to love it. I-"

"No, it's my favorite. I guess that's the first time I've ever seen you order anything besides a hot chocolate."

Draco almost laughed. Potter drank hot chocolate? Unable to suppress a grin he said, "Well, even The Great Harry Potter has to expand his horizons."

"Cafe Macchiato and a Chai Tea Latte!"

"You ready to go?"

"Go where? Are you kidnapping me Harry?"

"In a manner of speaking. Come on." He was having fun now. His hands were full with their drinks but he held out an elbow for her to grab on.

"Hogwarts?" A few moments later they were standing outside the gate. She looked at him like he had gone mad.

With a smile he sipped at his coffee. "I figure I'm no good at the therapy thing, but I'm sure you know a thing or two about it. Here's the plan. We enjoy our coffee and walk around the school for a bit. Pretend I didn't grow up with you, like I've never met Hermione Granger, and tell me all about your adventures."

In her eyes, Draco had progressed from mad to extraterrestrial. "You're serious?"

He shrugged and pushed open the gate. "Why not? If anything, we get to spend some time together." He walked through the gate and turned back. In the few seconds it took her to move, he found himself really hoping she'd follow.

The next few hours were amazing! He thought he'd heard all the Golden Trio's exploits, but he was wrong. He saw the place where she'd brewed her first polyjuice potion (in second year!) to break into his common room. They visited the forest clearing where they first hid with Buckbeak, who had attacked him in third year. She pointed out the bookshelf in the library where she'd had her first kiss with Victor Krum. They laughed about her blackmailing Rita Skeeter in fourth year. Draco didn't know about the herd of wild thestrals and they fed them some apples they found outside Hagrid's hut.

As they walked back toward the castle, she suddenly turned to him and said, "Thank you. You were right Harry. I needed this." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Draco froze. He'd been having such a good time with her, just remembering the old days. It was like they were... friends. But then she kissed him and he felt his stomach go all wonky. What was it he was feeling toward this woman? She was still looking up into his eyes, all the sadness from earlier forgotten. His breath caught, and he realized he wanted to kiss her.

In a desperate attempt to change the subject he said, "Oh! Look where we are! Right here's where you punched Malfoy in the nose third year."

She pulled back and looked around her. "You're right. You know, I'd almost forgotten. Strange. How is he?"

"Huh?"

She waved her hand as if to erase her question. "I mean, how is it working with him? He's obviously changed."

"Oh, uh... Yeah, it's alright I guess. I still think he's a right foul git."

To his surprise, she frowned. "Harry," her voice took on a mothering tone he knew she'd used on Potter and Weasley since first year, "he's had a hard life too you know. Ok, so maybe he made some bad choices, and maybe he had the manners of a hippogriff, but that doesn't mean a person can't change. I mean look at me. Coming here today has reminded me of who I was, who I wanted to be. Things didn't turn out the way I expected them to either."

Draco stared at her. How could someone he hardly knew know him so well? He knew now what he felt. He was in love.

Hermione didn't seem to notice. She wrapped her arms around herself with a big smile. "This has been the best day I've had in a long time."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Potter! Will you hurry up? We're going to be late!"

Harry poked his head around the corner and saw Draco pacing his living room floor. "It's just a team banquet to kick off the season. What's your rush?"

Draco hated this. HATED it. Two weeks ago he had been the level headed one in the partnership, but after his... date?.. with Granger he'd been obsessing over every little thing. When she came to practice with Ron, was it only him she was there to see? When he lobbed a bludger at Ferris that knocked him off his broom, was she impressed? He knew she would be attending the banquet tonight. At first he tried to psych himself out, planning to arrive fashionably late and give her the brush off so she wouldn't know how real his feelings were for her. That lasted about as long as it took him to remember that she didn't even know HE was the one who gave her "the best day she'd had in a long time." Yes, he was quoting her in his mind, a sure sign of insanity. As a result, he had been ready since 4:00 pm and was now waiting in Potter's flat for the man to get ready.

"I just don't like to be late, that's all."

"I'm ready, I'm ready." Potter came out in his dress robes. "I'm just hoping the Ministry is going to foot the bill for these dress robes. It cost me a fortune to fit this guy."

They turned in sync and soon saw the dim lights of the outdoor dining lounge. There was an open bar, several tables and a band playing quietly in the corner. As their eyes adjusted, they saw that they WERE late and the party had already started. "Harrison! Daniel! Come on, come on," called out Rickman as he pointed to a couple seats at his table, "we're just about to tuck in."

As they walked closer, Draco saw that the fates had aligned. Rickman and his wife were joined at their table by none other than the Weasleys. He quickened his step and cut in front of Harry to snag the seat next to Hermione. Harry gave him a quizzical look, but Draco just pointed with his eyes to say it was better for Harry to sit next to Rickman... for the good of the case of course.

If someone had asked Draco what they had for dinner, he couldn't have told them. He was so caught up in the woman beside him; the way she held her knife, the way she sipped her tea. At one point she dropped her napkin and he was after it faster than a humanly possible. She seemed a little startled by this, but raised her eyebrow and thanked him.

As the night wore on, he realized this was not going well. He stood nursing a whiskey by the bar as he watched her mingle with the other wives. She was so gracious, so friendly-

"Gin and tonic please."

His twin's voice next to him jerked him out of his trance. "I have got to snap out of it!" he muttered to himself. Turning his back on Hermione, he leaned next to Harry. "How's it going bro?"

"Don't call me bro."

Draco sighed. "I mean, anything from Rickman yet? Dark Arts? Spirits of the Dead? A grammatically incorrect sentence?"

"Nothing yet. I don't know Malfoy, I think we may be looking at the wrong guy."

Draco found the man in question across the room petitioning the waiting staff to move some tables so they could dance. "It's gotta be him. There's something not right there, I can feel it."

Harry snorted in disgust. "Well forgive me if I'm not as confident in your gut. When you've got something more solid, let me know." He slammed his glass down on the bar and walked away.

Draco gave a sardonic chuckle. Leave it to Potter to make his bad night worse.

"Hey you ok?" Ferris had wandered over.

"Yeah."

"So what's the deal man? How come you and your brother are always fighting?"

Draco finished off his whiskey and waved to the bartender to bring him another. "He's a wimp."

"Oh yeah?" Ferris asked. "Well he says the same thing about you."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
